Desolas Saga: The Coming Storm
Characters Prelude Captain Azel looked out into space from the Observation Deck of Sheol at the approaching vessel. The ship -- registered as the AML Eris -- contacted the prison station earlier. The occupants onboard the vessel had intentions of purchasing some prisoners from the station. Azel turned to Heron, a mercenary sitting at one of the monitors and ordered him to initiate docking procedures for the AML Eris. By the time Azel made it from the Observation Deck to the docking platform, the Eris had already landed and it's shore party had already been greeted by a security checkpoint of mercenaries. The group of asari were obviously different than most, a detail that was given away by their green-toned skin. Lilita, the leader of this group of asari, was the first to speak as Azel stepped forward to greet them. Lilita: "Between your tardiness and these goons' staring, I've been offended faster here than anywhere else." Azel: "My apologies. My men don't get off the station so often. It's not everyday they see asari like... you." Lilita: "And what's your excuse?" Azel: "I was just getting things ready for your arrival. Please, come this way." Azel, with an escort of armed Eclipse mercs at her side, made her way down a nearby corridor with the asari following suit. From the glass corridors, the group could look into the interior of Sheol and see the many cells holding hundreds of dangerous prisoners, all of which were sent to the station following the destruction of at the hands of . Finally, the group came to a large sealed door guarded by two autmated turrets and armed guards. One of the guards turned to face a panel on the wall and placed their hand over it, subsequently unlocking the massive door. The door released pressure as it spun open and revealed a large, dimly-lit room with several rows of prisoners cryogenically frozen in special capsules. Azel: "In your message you said you wanted muscle, this is where to get it." Lilita: "So this is where the most vicious prisoners are kept?" Azel: "Yes. Stations have been destroyed and whole colonies have been wiped out because of these animals." Lilita: "Animals? So, they're incredibly dangerous yet mindless?" Azel: "For the most part, yes." Lilita: "Good. The person I work for wants exactly that." Azel: "That's good news. So, which ones do you want?" Lilita: "All of them. While you're at it, get a few dozen of the more small time prisoners ready to go too." Chapter I Matriarch Desolas looked out from the top of the Northern Temple into the large clearing in the Pangrasian jungle. She watched as legions of sorax drones carried crates of supplies from perched shipping freighters. The sorax proved themselves as undyingly loyal to Desolas especially since they believed her to be a goddess. As she watched over her followers, Kalma approached the matriarch. Kalma: "Mother, Lilita has returned with the newest cluster of slaves." Desolas: "I am aware, my daughter. My insight spans this planet and everything above it." Kalma: "Of course, Mother. Your power exceeds all." Desolas: "And it grows every day. It is nearly time for my plans to come to fruition." Kalma: "The entire galaxy will soon kneel to you, Mother. I wish to be at your side to see this happen." Desolas: "As long as you remain faithful to me, my child, you will be." Kalma: "I will always be faithful to you." Desolas: "Good. Prove this by smiting the larvae of the Keiso Hive. Their faith has begun to slip as of late." Kalma: "I will restore their faith in you, Mother." Kalma quickly departed from the temple and sprinted into the jungle, her bounds enhanced by her tremendous biotic power. Desolas watched her loyal acolyte for a moment before her attention switched to the AML Eris and the ships behind it that finally pierced through the bottom of the clouds and made their descent to the surface. The ships broke off and landed at another clearing in the jungle while the Eris made it's landing near the temple. Lilita quickly left the AML Eris and made her way up the temple steps to Desolas. She'd been gone from Pangras for nearlya year and a half scouring the galaxy for the most useful beings that could be turned into pawns. Though her task called for her to bring back warrior slaves for Desolas, Lilita also had plans for herself and had already managed to gain the allegiance of a few agents. Lilita: "Mother, I've returned with the offering of an army." Desolas: "I am aware. I can also sense that it is one currently of a weak will." Lilita: "But strong in body, Mother. Just as you've desired." Desolas: "Yes, they will make fine servants. The time is nearing." Lilita: "Of course, Mother. We will soon rule!" Desolas: "I am the one who will rule, Lilita. You, like all others, will serve." Lilita: "...Yes, Mother. I didn't mean to offend you. Your power is absolute." Desolas: "You are forgiven. Now, rest. I cannot have my newest commander lead an army if she is tired." Lilita: "Forgive me but I don't understand." Desolas: "You have gathered this army, so you will lead it. When the time comes, you will be my vanguard." Lilita: "Mother, thank you for this honor. I won't fail you." Desolas: "I hope that you do not because as you know, failure must be followed by consequences." Lilita: "Yes Mother." Lilita bowed to Matriarch Desolas before heading back down the temple steps. She wasn't sure what to think about her new status. It was obviously an honor but Desolas was known to be strict and her definition of failure was anything that was short of an impossible achievement. Either way, Lilita had a feeling that all she needed to do was appease Desolas for a short while as she had a feeling she'd have her own dynasty. After leaving the temple, Lilita grabbed a Strider and raced off toward the nearest village inhabited by the Desolas Brood. It's been a year and a half since she's seen her fellow clan sisters, the familiar hanging gardens, or the animals that she's raised since childhood. There was also something else there that Lilita was interested in, something she'd thought about since leaving Pangras. Her Strider came to a stop on a small ocking platform. Quickly, Lilita ran from her Strider and bolted into the village built up into the trees. After running through small crowds of villagers in the markets, Lilita made her way into one of the holding stables for slaves guarded by two asari. Inside, alien slaves locked inside of cells inched back against the walls as Lilita entered and began searching for one in particular. After a few seconds, she found a . While the other slaves in the cell sat with their backs to the wall in fear, the drell sat hunched over with his head down as if asleep. He finally realized he was being watched and lifted his head to see who it was outside of his cell. As his eyes met with Lilita's, they widened and he stood to his feet. Quickly, she grabbed the drell from the cage and pulled him out of the stable. She pulled the drell by the arm and made her way from the stables. After getting out of view from the asari guarding the stables, the drell took Lilita into his arms and kissed her. The drell, named Seros, was the lover of Lilita. He was one of the rarities of the galaxy; a being who's mind and will were so strong, he could survive a mating encounter with an Ardat-Yakshi. Seros: "I've thought of you every minute of every day since you left." Lilita: "I thought of you, too. I dreamt about returning to you, my love." Seros: "Siha, I pray that we're never apart for that ever long again." Lilita: "I've always loved when you called me that. The drell language is enchanting to me." Seros: "If you marry me, I'll make sure you know it like a native tongue." Lilita: "I love you, but you know that we can't marry." Seros: "What's keeping you from starting a life with me?" Lilita: "They'll try to take you from me. I can't let them do that!" Seros: "Calm yourself, Siha." Lilita: "Soon though, things will be different. The next time I leave this planet, I'm taking you with me." Seros: "I would love nothing more than to travel the stars with you." After completing this short conversation, Lilita took Seros back to her home. The passion between the two was strong, but Lilita knew that if anyone found out about their relationship, the consequences would tear them apart forever. Desolas demanded that all effort from the sisterhood be focused on doing her will and labeled such things like marriage as sacrilege to her will. Until her own plans came to fruition, Lilita would have to continue her life in secret. Chapter II Chapter III Category:Redfox89 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mass Effect: Desolas Saga Category:Under Construction